uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Accomplices
Banquet Well first I believe this page should have a warning saying this information is not 100% and also that I believe the one's who were the accomplices in Banquet were Kyrie and Rudolf. Rudolf is the one who finds Kanon's corpse and also in both the manga and anime their corpses move. DirkingtonStrider (talk) 19:09, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Agree on the warning. A boilerplate would be useful, but this is a low-volume wiki for a 6-year-old video game, so probably no dice. As far as Kyrie and Rudolf, I disagree. Look at how calm Natsuhi is the whole time they're discovering the bodies (when she's normally spazzed out at this point), and how quickly she shuts down discussion of Kinzo's body being anybody but Kinzo. I also can't find the scene you're mentioning in either the manga or anime; the first twilight murders are kinda glossed over in both. Also, if Kyrie is an accomplice, the whole cigarette thing falls apart, since she knows the witch is staging murder mysteries. 21:25, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Well Natsuhi shutting down the discussion of Kinzo's body is very obvious because she has to keep his death a secret no matter what and she wasn't very calm she was one of the first to start screaming in the visual novel. And yeah I don't know where I got the Rudolf found Kanon's corpse idk I haven't read Umineko for awhile and I guess details are still iffy. There is also Kyrie's contridiction in thinking and she knew they shouldn't go to the mansion yet she suggested they go. My theory for it has been that Kyrie and Rudolf as Yasu's accomplices needed to get Hideyoshi alone so they could interegate them about the death of Rosa and Maria since they would have known that wasn't supposed to happen and then Eva was the one who murdered them and accidently killed Hideyoshi. Sorry this is going on but this is really fun to talk about. And the cigarette still is valid because it was used to contridict Eva and Hideyoshi and the accomplices already knew their plans had gone bad. DirkingtonStrider (talk) 01:23, October 4, 2013 (UTC) When it comes to EP3, Shannon and Kanon are "dead," and Krauss and Natsuhi are stationed on the ground floor of the guest house, so I don't think it's possible for Yasu to communicate with Rufolf and Kyrie to let them know what murders are "supposed" to happen. And having played through the first twilight part of EP3 again to add more stuff (and checking the manga and anime for the whole "Rudolf found Kanon" thing), Natsuhi is really, almost supernaturally, calm throughout the whole thing. She puts up a bit of a show about the magic circles, but that dissipates real quick. Additionally, look at Krauss and Nappi's actions throughout. They keep everybody up throughout the night strategizing (normally this part breaks off around midnight and everybody goes to sleep) about Beatrice while murders are happening all over the mansion. Krauss is the one to discover Shannon, and he keeps everybody else away until Nanjo can examine her (in the VN, Rudolf breaks the window to get in, and lets everybody into the room before discovering Shannon; if he was an accomplice, this would be an easy way to screw up the whole thing). They only put up a token resistance to Kyrie wanting to split up and head into the mansion (compare EP1 where Natsuhi goes to great lengths to keep everybody together, only failing when the situation with Eva comes to a head). Finally, they're killed via strangulation, without putting up much of a resistance (despite there being two of them, and Krauss being armed). Occam's razor: Yasu leads them out of the mansion, has them "stage" another murder scene, puts the wire or whatever around their necks under the guise of inflicting the necessary marks, and strangles them for real. 01:50, October 4, 2013 (UTC)